Love? Yeah Right!
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Akira Fujimura is an art scholar who happens to find herself in a bit of trouble when she breaks a pricey tea set owned by the host club. So, to pay them off, she becomes their own personal artist! Will her tom-boyish nature attract the attention of the youngest twin, or will it make her blind to the attraction? *Request for BlueFire Jin14* KaoruxOC
1. Ouran's Little Scholars!

**Hello everyone! This is a request for my lovely follower BlueFire Jin14! I hope you enjoy this! **

***I do not Own Ouran High School Host Club, Akira, or Yuki!**

* * *

_**Name: Akira Fujimura**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Appearance: Crimson eyes, short blonde hair, usually wears boyish clothes**_

_**Status: Commoner**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

* * *

**Akira's POV**

"Bye mom, love you!" I called as I zipped up my red jacket. Yuki Fujimura (aka my mother) grinned at me from the kitchen,

"Bye sweetheart, have fun and make some friends!" I smiled and winked as I went out the street, putting in my headphones as I took off into a run towards the bus stop.

0*0*0*0*0

I sweat dropped when I saw the pink school, of all colors for a school, why _pink? 'Tch, how stupid'_, I shrugged and made my way to the chairman's office. When I got there, I saw a boy my age wearing a purple knit sweater with messy brown hair and large glasses. I took off my music and nodded at him,

"Hey man, I'm Akira, what's up?" He looked over and gave me a small smile,

"I'm Haruhi, are you the other scholarship student?" he asked curiously. I nodded,

"Yeah, you must be the smart one; I got here for my art." His eyes widened,

"That's amazing, your art must be really good to get in here." I flushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly,

"Err, thanks, you must be pretty smart though." He smiled as the chairman came out,

"Ah! Hello my scholars, I've got someone coming here to bring you to class, he should be here in a moment." Soon enough, a boy in the uniform with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in and bowed,

"Hello, I'm Kazukiyo Soga, class president of class 1-A." I saluted him,

"Sup, I'm Akira Fujimura." Haruhi nodded politely,

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He turned and walked out,

"Fujioka-san, you will be in 1-A with me, Fujimura-san, you will be in class 1-B." I blinked,

"Okay." We stopped in front of a door. I turned and grinned at the two, holding up the peace sign, "Bye guys, I hope I'll see yah soon!" I sang, walking in. everyone's eyes turned to me as I grinned,

"Ah, you must be Akira Fujimura yes?" the teacher asked. I nodded,

"Yes sir!" He sighed and pointed to a seat in the back,

"You will sit back there next to Misora-Chan." I nodded and waltzed over, slumping in the seat. A girl with long brown hair smiled nervously at me,

"H-Hello, I'm Naomi Misora." I winked, causing her to blush and turn back to the teacher. I smirked and sat back in my seat, this year is going to be awesome!

0*0*0*0*0*0

"Host club?" I asked, tilting my head. Naomi nodded,

"Y-yeah, I think you'd be perfect for it!" she smiled. I nodded,

"Okay, where is it?" I asked. She gave me the directions. I nodded again, "Sure, I just need to call my mom and say I won't be home." She bowed,

"Of course!" she smiled and left. I stood up and walked out, taking out my phone,

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" she asked happily. I smiled as I made my way to the music room,

"Good, I'm going to stay a bit longer though, a friend invited me to one of the clubs!"

"Great! Call me when you're on your way home okay? I love you Aki!"

"Love you too mom!" I hung up and opened the music room door, blinking when I saw Haruhi being chased by a blonde boy. "Um, am I in the wrong place?" I asked. Twins appeared at my sides, putting their elbows on my shoulders as an arm rest,

"It depends on what you're looking for," they said in unison. I shook them off and backed up,

"Um, someone told me about a host club, I wanted to see what it was." They grinned evilly and backed me into a corner,

"Wow, so both scholarship students are gay!" they exclaimed. I tilted my head,

"Gay? Does that mean—"I was cut off by two crashes, one from me, and one from Haruhi. I paled and looked behind me, seeing a china tea set on the ground shattered. "Oh no!" I gasped, falling to my knees and picking up the pieces. The twins grabbed me and dragged me to Haruhi, who was as pale as I was. "H-hey Haruhi," I said shakily. She stared blankly at me as a guy with glasses walked up,

"Hm, the vase was ¥80,000, and the tea set was ¥10,000,000 we were planning to sell those at the next auction," he stated. The blonde that was chasing Haruhi sat on a throne,

"Well you know what they say, 'when in Rome, do as the romans do.' In other words, if you can't pay with money, you'll have to pay with your body!" I stared at him blankly,

"You know, you make it sound like prostitution." He paled, running over and shaking my shoulders,

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes and stepped away as he continued, "What I mean is you will now work as the host club's dogs until you pay off your debt!" I shrugged and nodded,

"Whatever, I can't pay for it anyways." Haruhi nodded in agreement as the blonde grinned,

"Good! Now," he turned to me, "who are you?" I smirked,

"Akira Fujimura, nice to meet you dude!" He looked as if the word made him sick,

"Yes, well, Kyoya!" I turned to the guy with the glasses as he spoke,

"Akira came as an art scholar; a first year in class 1-B." I blanched,

"Dude, that's pretty creepy." He glanced at me as the blonde grinned excitedly,

"Ooh~ an art scholar! Let me introduce you to everyone!" he sang, "I'm Tamaki, the princely type," I blinked as he handed me a rose before pointing to the twins, "Those are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little devil types." He pointed next to a tall guy with dark hair and a small boy with blonde hair, "Those are Honey and Mori, the boy Lolita and the wild types." Honey skipped over to me,

"Hi I'm Honey! Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" he held up a pink bunny. I smiled and held it to my chest,

"He's very cute." Honey blushed lightly and smiled before skipping over to Haruhi.

"Akira." I turned and walked over to Kyoya,

"Yes?" I asked. He grinned coldly at me,

"You will be the artist for the host club, which means draw and paint the members okay?" I nodded, giving him a salute,

"Yes sir!" I walked over when Tamaki and the twins crowded around Haruhi with his glasses off. I blinked, "Wow Haruhi, you're actually pretty cute without your glasses." Honey nodded in agreement as he hopped on my back, making me smile.

"Yeah Haru-Chan, you look so cute!" We looked back when Tamaki ordered everyone to get him supplies. "Ooh~ what do you want us to do Tama-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Honey-senpai," Tamaki pointed, "You, go eat some cake." Honey's face fell as we went over to the table with cake,

"It looks like it's just you, me, and Usa-Chan Aki-Chan," he mumbled. I pat his head,

"It's okay Honey-senpai." I stood up and stretched; "I'm going to go check on Haruhi 'kay?" he nodded as I walked into the dressing room, only to see Haruhi in a bra. I blinked, "Okay~ either you're female or just a guy who likes wearing bras," I stated. She spun around and covered her chest,

"AH!" I shook my head,

"Chill Haruhi, we're both girls here." She relaxed before blinking in confusion,

"You're a girl too?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, taking my jacket off,

"Last time I checked," I said, motioning to my chest.

"Oh, your jacket hides that." I shrugged and nodded, walking out and bumping into Tamaki, who blushed when he looked me over.

"Y-You're a girl!?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Geeze, you people think if a chick's not wearing a skirt or a dress they're automatically a dude!" I said exasperatedly. He paled,

"No daughter of mine will use those boy words!" he stated, pulling me into a hug. I pushed him off,

"No thanks." I walked out, immediately being attacked by the twins,

"You're not very nice to boss," they stated. I shrugged,

"_And_~" They grinned and hugged me,

"YAY WE GOT ANOTHER NEW TOY!" they sang. I sighed and shoved them off, walking over to Honey and Mori.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. Honey grinned back as Mori nodded. I looked as Tamaki's face turned crimson while he stared at Haruhi,

"I've got it!" he shouted, "Starting today! You are a host!" he declared. I sighed and walked to my bag,

"What a brilliant idea good sir," I mocked in a British voice as I grabbed my sketchbook.

0*0*0*0*0

I gagged as I watched the 'brotherly love' from the twins,

"Girls _like_ that?" I asked myself. Shrugging, I put in my music and hummed along as I began to sketch out the scene. I was just finishing the shading when Tamaki and Haruhi walked in. I smiled at them before going back to making the details sharper. My head shot up when a crash sounded through my music, looking over; I saw Haruhi and a redhead chick on the floor, dripping with water. I ran over, "Are you guys okay?" I asked. I glared at the twins as I helped Haruhi up, watching as the redhead ran off.

"Haruhi, your quota is now 1000!" Tamaki declared. I gaped at him,

"That's insane!" I shouted. He shrugged and handed Haruhi a bag,

"Sorry, this is all we have left," Kyoya stated. I sighed, shaking my head, as I showed him the drawing,

"Tomorrow I'll do Tamaki okay?" He nodded as the twins looked over my shoulder,

"Aw, our toy likes us!" they grinned, rubbing their cheeks against mine. I laughed and shoved them off,

"Nope!" I said, popping the P. they pouted as I walked away, grinning when I saw Tamaki blush as he stared at Haruhi in a dress.

'_Yep, this year should be interesting indeed.'_

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Home Etc Disasters

**Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! That makes me feel so awesome! I've re-written this chapter about 12 times, hopefully it turned out well. Anywhos, I said I wouldn't be following the anime exactly, I have had a couple of questions about that. i'll most likely just add my own things and go with the flow since I hate re-writing the entire anime -.-"**

* * *

**Akira POV**

"H-Home etc.?" I asked in horror. Haruhi and the twins nodded,

"Yeah, come on or we'll be late!" I followed them into the kitchen area and sat down slowly. Haruhi looked at me in concern,

"Hey Akira, are you okay?" she asked. I smiled weakly and nodded as the teacher walked in,

"Okay class, today we're pairing up to make cakes," he smiled and began pairing up people down the list. "Hikaru with Fujioka and Kaoru with Fujimura." I looked at the twins,

"Um, Kaoru?" I asked. The one on the left came over as we went to a stove.

"Can you cook?" he asked. I smiled,

"Not exactly." He handed me the recipe,

"Okay then, you read the ingredients and I'll mix." I began reading them, watching as he mixed the bowl.

"You can cook?" I asked; I didn't know rich people knew how. He smiled embarrassedly,

"Yeah, it's an easy grade, and I just seemed to get the hang of it." I smiled back,

"That's pretty cool."

"Fujimura!" I looked over,

"Yes sir?" The teacher frowned,

"Don't let your partner do all the work." I sighed and turned to Kaoru,

"What do I need to do boss?" I asked, fake saluting him. He laughed,

"Just add in the flour and eggs and mix them, I'll get the pan ready." I nodded and cracked the eggs and put them in before grabbing the flour, staggering under its weight.

"Kaoru, could you give me a hand?" I asked. He walked over,

"What do you need?" I was about to reply when the flour slipped out of my hands, falling to the floor and exploding in a white cloud. I coughed, waving my hand around and seeing a ghost white Hitachiin. I laughed,

"I'm s-so sorry!" I gasped, still laughing. He laughed with me,

"You look like a ghost!" he exclaimed, making me laugh harder. Haruhi, Hikaru, and the teacher ran over,

"Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly. We both laughed in response as Haruhi rolled her eyes and the teacher glared,

"Go get cleaned up, then come back and clean up your mess," he sighed irritably as we nodded and walked out.

"I told you I can't cook," I stated as we walked to the bathroom, coughing up flour. He looked over at me in amusement,

"I'll have to listen to you next time." I smiled and looked back to the front of us,

"My mom's always the cook in my house, she's tried to teach me many times, but I've never been good at it. She always says I'll become an actual 'starving artist' when I move out." Kaoru laughed lightly as we made it to the washrooms. I bowed to him, "Good luck good sir, flour is a tricky thing to get out," I winked and walked into the ladies bathroom and giggled when I saw the ghost girl in the mirror. I took a paper towel and soaked it in water before cleaning my face. I looked over when Haruhi walked in, "Hey Haru-Chan, what's up?" She laughed lightly,

"I'm here to help with your hair." I nodded and up my head under the sink as she began rinsing it out.

"Good thing Ouran has huge sinks," I muttered. She nodded in agreement, bringing me back up,

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get all of it out." I shrugged,

"No big deal," I took out a black beanie from my bag and put it on over my hair, "see? All better." She nodded as we walked out, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru in the hall. I grinned, "How did you get all the flour out?" I asked. They smiled mischievously,

"We have our ways." I shrugged and started walking to class. We were met by the teacher, who held a bucket and some sponges,

"Time to clean."

0*0*0*0*0

When we all got in the clubroom after school, Tamaki immediately glomped Haruhi and I. we sighed, shoving him off of us and sitting down.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"You came early, speaking of, you need to get into your cosplay." I paled,

"C-Cosplay?" I asked, shaking my head, "Nononononononono, I will _not_ cosplay!" I shouted, getting grabbed by the twins and thrown into a dressing room. I growled and went back out, only to run into Mori. I glowered up at the taller boy, "I'm not doing it." He picked me up and sat me back in the room, causing me to pout and glare at the clothing thrown at me. I took a closer look at it, "A, waiter's outfit?" I asked quietly. Shrugging, I threw it on and grabbed a black fedora to cover my still floury hair. When I came out, Honey bounced over and grinned,

"You look so cute Aki-Chan!" I smiled and ruffled his hair before fixing his bow-tie and flopping on the couch. The twins sauntered over and grinned at me,

"How do we look?" they asked, doing a pose. I laughed,

"Like twins posing," I replied innocently. They smirked and rolled their eyes as I stood up, grabbing my sketchbook.

0*0*0*0*0*

My crimson eyes met Tamaki's purple/blue ones as we stared at each other, not breaking eye contact. I smirked when his eyes began to water until he finally blinked,

"Yes I win!" I cheered.

"Win what?" Haruhi asked. I smiled at her,

"Tamaki-senpai and I were bored, so I decided to have a staring contest with him." She blinked,

"Okay then." I stood up and looked at the time,

"I need to get going, see you guys tomorrow?" I asked. They nodded and said their goodbyes as I walked outside. "Pretty sunset," I stated, putting my beloved headphones back on as I began to run to the bus stop, hoping I'd make it in time.

0*0*0*0*0

"Hey mom!" I smiled. She hugged me,

"Hey Aki, how was your day?"

"Good, I have a ton of homework though." She nodded,

"Okay then, I'll let you get that done!" I smiled and went to my room. It was nothing special; a bed with a white comforter and red flowers, white curtains, and a desk. I flopped down on my bed and sighed, knowing I had homework. I sat up and took it out of my bag, walking over to my desk and getting to work.


	3. Dresses, Awkward Moments, & Ponds

**OH MY GOSH! Guys, I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! My schedule hates my guts o(_ _)o I'm so ashamed... ANYWHOS, let's interrupt my self loathing to get this story onwards! I don't own Yuki, OHSHC, or Akira!**

* * *

**Skip 1 month**

"Tamaki, please stop being idiotic," Kyoya requested boredly. Tamaki's eyes watered as he ran over to Haruhi and me,

"Daddy's little girls don't think I'm being idiotic…. Right?" he whimpered.

"Yes," Haruhi and I deadpanned. He went into his depression corner and began growing mushrooms. I looked at Haruhi,

"Your turn or mine?" She thought about it,

"Yours." I groaned and walked over to Tamaki,

"It's okay senpai," I said as I awkwardly pet his back. He shot up and hugged me,

"You'll put on a dress to make daddy feel better right?" he asked. I stared at him and began walking away,

"Pervert," I muttered. Tamaki began to freak,

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! YOU AND Haruhi DON'T WEAR ANY GIRLY CLOTHES!" he shouted. I sweat dropped,

"Guy clothes are more comfortable." He glared at the wall before snapping his fingers,

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The twins appeared next to me,

"Yes sir!"

"I want you to get Akira into a dress." I glared at him,

"NO!" I shouted. He turned the puppy dog eyes on me,

"Woof!" I trembled,

"N-n- fine!" I stormed into the dressing room and slammed the door behind me. the twins snickered and threw a dress over the door,

"Here you go Aki-Chan!" they shouted. I stared at it in disgust, I hate dresses!

"Gee thanks," I replied sarcastically, looking at the thing. It would probably go to about my knees, it was a dark red with a black choker and they threw some black flats to go with it. I grumbled as I threw it on, I was only doing it to shut the blonde idiot up. I stalked out as the twins once again grabbed me and began doing my hair.

0*0*0*0*0*0*

**No one POV**

Everyone looked over when Akira stepped out with the twins, and their mouths (except for Mori and Kyoya) dropped. She looked completely different with the dress on, they also added a wig to make her hair to her waist in a French braid. She also had red lipstick and black smoky eye shadow.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" she was pounced on by Tamaki as Honey ran over,

"Wow Aki-Chan! You look so cute!" he grinned up at her. she began to lose color as Tamaki squeezed her, talking about her adorableness. Kaoru saw this and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. what he didn't expect however, was for Tamaki to let go first, causing his pull to launch Akira towards him. they landed chest to chest on the ground, banging heads painfully.

"Owww," she groaned, blinking at their position. A blush formed on his face while she just stared at him, "Oops, sorry… you shouldn't pull people, it's not nice." He nodded mutely as she stood up, offering a hand for him to get up. He took it and hopped up before Tamaki grabbed the girl and stood at the front of the clubroom,

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," he announced. All of the girls became quiet and looked at him, squealing when they saw Akira in the dress. "My dear ladies," he continued, "our dear Akira is actually female!" The girls froze,

"He's a… _she?" _one of them asked, causing the silence to be replaced as loud chatters. Hikaru and Kaoru popped up beside the blondes and they each grabbed her chest,

"Yep, these definitely not fake!" they smiled cheerfully, though Kaoru was holding in a blush. Akira's face turned crimson as she slapped their hands away,

"THE HECK GUYS!?" she shouted angrily, beginning to chase them out the door, "You don't touch a girl's chest!" was heard down the hall along with the twin's laughter.

0*0*0*0*0*

Akira, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked through the door two hours later, panting, and the latter two dripping wet.

"What happened?" Honey asked, handing the mirror images a towel each. Akira smirked evilly,

"I shoved them in the pond." She glared at the two once more before going into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. When she got back out, Kyoya called her over, "Yes?" she asked.

"Since tomorrow is a weekend, we will be going to the beach, so be ready." She frowned,

"And if I don't want to?" He smirked, the light catching his glasses,

"Well, let's say that your debt would magically increase by 10%." She gulped and nodded,

"It's a good thing I want to!" she said, terrified of the notebook wielding teen.

'_I wonder what weird thing will happen tomorrow then.'_


	4. Beach!

**Hellos every people! :) I do not own OHSHC or Akira!**

* * *

**Akira POV**

I stared in awe at the private beach,

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I marveled. Honey looked at me,

"Have you ever been to a beach before Aki-Chan?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yes, my dad took me when I was very little, but other than that no." He frowned cutely,

"That's no fun! We'll have to make you have the best time here!" I smiled and ruffled his hair,

"Thanks Honey-senpai." I walked over to Haruhi, "Hey girlie, where's your swimming suit?" I asked. she looked at me and smiled,

"It's in my bag," she looked at me in confusion, "are you wearing… swim trunks?" I looked down at the black suit,

"Yeah, why?" She shook her head,

"The twins and Tamaki-senpai will have a fit." I smiled and ruffled her hair, even though a was an inch shorter,

"I'm counting on it, dear Haru-Chan." She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly as the blonde and gingers came over.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Tamaki gasped in disgust. I shrugged,

"Swim trunks, they were my older brother's, but he moved out a long time ago. I don't have another suit." The twins grabbed Haruhi and me,

"That's not for long!" they sang. I sighed boredly and didn't fight as I was dragged into a little room filled to the brim with mannequins in swim wear. I eyed the more scandalous ones warily and backed up a bit. The boys grinned, "Take your pick!" they shouted, Hikaru grabbing Haruhi and Kaoru grabbing me. we began looking around, me lightly hitting my twin's head when he would bring me some strings for a bathing suit. I finally found a cute dark blue two piece with black and red flowers on the top. I went to go try it on and smiled when I saw Haruhi in a pink ruffled bikini. I slipped mine on and joined her as we came outside. The twins were gone and Tamaki was standing there with a baseball bat. I blinked and cautiously took it from him and set it in the bushes to be safe. He looked at us and crimson exploded across his face,

"G-girls shouldn't be showing so much skin!" he declared, covering his eyes and thrusting hoodies in our direction. I shrugged and grabbed the red one while Haruhi grabbed the yellow one. They looked at me when I stretched,

"Hey Akira, where'd you get that scar?" Haruhi asked. I looked down at the scar going from my belly button to my rib.

**No one POV**

Akira's eyes darkened,

"My brother 'accidentally' pushed me down the stairs." They shivered at her stare as she popped back up, "Anyways! Let's get going before they start to worry," she smiled. Tamaki chased after her, trying to get her to put on her hoodie. Haruhi shook her head and smiled lightly, following after the duo.

**Akira POV**

I laid down on a chair next to the shadow king as I sunbathed. I peeked an eye open and looked at him,

"Hey Kyoya, how much money have I paid off?" I asked. He looked over at me,

"Well, your drawings are a real hit, you have about ¥73,0000 left." I grinned,

"Yay!" Honey ran over to me,

"Aki-Chan, Aki-Chan! Want to come swimming with Takashi and me?" I shrugged and nodded, standing up. I followed him out into the water, laughing as Tamaki almost fainted while Haruhi threw a little bug away,

"Daddy's not afraid of bugs is he?" I teased. The blonde half French looked at me and cried anime tears,

"Aki's not afraid either!?" I shook my head,

"It's only a bug." He stopped before running off. Shrugging, I went back to playing with Honey.

**No one's POV**

Tamaki and the twins talked in hushed whispers,

"So, whoever finds Akira and Haruhi's fear, wins." Tamaki nodded at Hikaru. The twins gave a devilish smirk, "Sounds like fun."

"I am pretty curious about the tom-boy's secret fear," Kaoru mused. The other two nodded,

"Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

**Ooh, what's our dear Aki's fear? There will be some cute KaoruxAkira fluff in the next chapter (I just need to write it) ^.~ Love you guys who review!**


	5. Falling

**Hellos! I don't own y'all know the rest! **

**NOTE! I've had some complaints about it not really following the anime and that things were before it, I'll say this once more though, I WILL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE ANIME THE EXACT WAY! I'm just using the ideas for my own amusement, so just remember that. I'll probably use my own ideas and the anime ideas and shuffle them up okays?**

* * *

**Akira POV**

I blinked when Kaoru and Hikaru took me into a dark cave,

"You know Aki, long ago, people would come in here and never return," they said eerily. I rolled my eyes,

"If this is about your competition for Haruhi's middle school pictures, I'm not afraid of ghosts or the dark." They pouted, turning to me,

"How'd you know?" I smiled, walking out and winking over my shoulder,

"Seeing as how you and Tamaki have been trying to scare me all day, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, Kyoya told me about the prize yah perverts." They flushed as I ran out, looking at the sunset, "It's so pretty." I ran over to Haruhi, "Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan! Want to go with me to that rock up there? I bet the sunset looks so pretty!" I grinned. She shrugged, grabbing her sea food bucket, and following me to the cliff. I sat in content as I stared out at the reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges.

"Look what we have here," a drunken voice slurred. I tensed up and looked over to see two guys nearing. I glared at them,

"Get lost, this is a private beach, you'll get arrested." They grinned idiotically at me,

"Aw, the birdie doesn't want to play with us?" one asked as he walked over to me. I stood up and looked over at Haruhi to make sure she was okay. I smiled at her as she threw her bucket at the man near her,

"Nice Haru-Chan!" I called, winking. Her man backed her up to the edge, making me pale and kick the guy near me before running to her and grabbing her hand as she fell. I screamed and brought her close to my body, remembering a memory like this.

_Flashback_

_"Onii-san!" a 9 year old me grinned. He had just come home to babysit me while mom was at work. "Hey, onii-san, you smell funny," I frowned. He glared as we reached the top of the steps,_

_"Don't you dare tell mom." I tilted my head,_

_"Why though, shouldn't she know to buy different soap or something?" He hit his forehead before shoving me down the stairs,_

_"Don't be an idiot Imouto." _

_Flashback end_

**Kaoru POV**

I looked over from fighting the men when we heard a splash and someone screaming. Immediately, Tamaki and I jumped into the water, grabbed the girls, and got out. When I made it to shore Akira stared up at me,

"P-please don't drop me," she whimpered. I blinked in confusion but nodded. I blushed a bit when she wrapped her arms around my neck and got closer to me as she shivered, "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to fall, I was just trying to get Haru-Chan." I pet her hair,

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault." That was completely different than what Tamaki was telling Haruhi,

"Why would you do that!? You're only a girl, stop trying to be a hero!" he yelled. Akira stiffened,

"Tamaki!" she shouted, "It isn't Haruhi's fault, I asked her to come with, so don't be upset with her!" she glared tiredly. He glared back and stormed off as she fell limp onto me, "I'm sleepy." I walked in sync with Hikaru as we made our way into the house, Akira soundly asleep in my arms.

0*0*0*0*0

I looked at the clock and lightly groaned, 12:05. Sighing, I quietly got out of bed and looked at the storm before deciding to go downstairs to get a drink or something. I jumped when I got down there,

"So, did you ever figure it out?" I looked at the window and saw Akira staring out at the rain. I shook my head,

"No, I still don't know what you're afraid of." I walked over and sat next to her. she gave me some of her blanket, never facing away from the window,

"When I was little, my brother, he was drunk. I didn't know why he smelled weird, so I asked him about it, he shoved me down the stairs, making me have a scar," she finally looked over at me, "I'm terrified of falling now, even if it's not that far, I'm still afraid." She scooted over and yawned, "So, what are you afraid of?" she asked. I thought about it,

"Well… I guess, I'm afraid of losing my brother," I said softly as she leaned on me.

"Why? You guys will always be brothers," she yawned, "no matter what." I shook my head,

"I know that, it's… it's just that, we've always been together." She nodded, getting more comfortable on me,

"Everything has to change, you know that. I can tell, you're pushing Hikaru to Haruhi so he'll learn that, aren't you?" I blinked in shock at her closed eyes,

"How did you?" She laughed quietly,

"I'm an artist; I tend to notice more things than others because I _look_." She yawned again and stood up, wrapping the rest of her blanket around me, "Night Kaoru, sweet dreams." I smiled at her retreating form,

"Night Aki."


	6. Pervyness

**Hola mon amours! I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating! :) But, I'm here now! Anywhos, because of the ending, I'll do the disclaimer later, don't want to spoil what's going on ^.~ Hehe**

* * *

**Akira POV**

I yawned tiredly as I sat in the kitchen, drinking the coffee the maids brought me. I was leaning on Haruhi for support as I stared out at the ocean. We were the only ones up at sunrise, so it was still quiet.

"Hey Haru-Chan, isn't the sunrise pretty?" I asked, feeling deja-vu from last night. She nodded,

"I think it looks better than the sunset." I blinked,

"What reason?" She smiled lightly,

"Well, my mom and I would always get up early enough to watch the sunrise, I always loved all of the brightness." I ruffled her hair gently,

"Hm, same with my brother, we always climbed to the roof of our house to watch the sunset, he was the one who taught me painting you know," I sighed, "but he's at college now." She hummed in response before we were tackled,

"AW! Daddy's princesses are bonding how cute!" Tamaki squealed like a schoolgirl. I sighed and made sure my coffee didn't spill,

"Tamaki, do you mind?" I asked irritably. He ignored me and kept going on about how cute we were. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Haruhi, dragging her to my room. I grinned, going into the closet and began getting dressed, "Hey Haruhi, what do you think about the guys?" I asked, popping my head out and looking at her. She shrugged,

"They're all my friends I guess." I pouted and went back into the closet to finish. Once I was done, I threw on some jean shorts and a white tank top. Throwing my hair into a small ponytail, I grinned and walked with Haruhi to the kitchen once more, seeing Hikaru and Kaoru sleepily drinking coffee as Tamaki talked. I smiled at the boys and plopped down next to Kaoru,

"Morning guys." Tamaki pouted,

"Why didn't you tell your father good morning?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kaoru's coffee, taking a sip,

"Because you were being annoying."

**No one POV/ More focused on Kaoru 3****rd**** person**

When Kaoru got his coffee back, he blushed slightly; it _was_ an indirect kiss after all. Yes, he figured out that he had a crush on the crimson eyed girl. He watched as she laughed, teasing Tamaki, and couldn't help but let a smile come onto his own face. Akira looked over and blinked, waving her hand in front of his face,

"Hey Kaoru, you okay?" she asked. He snapped out of it and nodded, blushing a bit,

"Y-Yeah." She smiled, content with his answer, and went back to talking with Haruhi. Hikaru nudged his brother,

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You seem kinda out of it." Kaoru nodded and gave his brother a smile. Hikaru shrugged and got up, stretching and beginning to go upstairs, "Well, I need to pack up, we leave this afternoon." Akira slapped her forehead,

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I need to as well." She went upstairs with Hikaru, leaving Kaoru with his thoughts.

0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Next Day!**

**Akira POV**

I sighed boredly as I listened to the teacher talk; wishing we were back at the beach. As soon as the bell rang I sighed in relief and stood up,

"Hitachiin, Kaoru," the teacher called. Kaoru blinked,

"Yes?" he asked. The teacher motioned him up, causing him to shrug and walk over. I threw a questioning glance at Hikaru, who shrugged as well and informed his twin that we'd be at the club.

0*0*0*0*0

I blinked as I stared up at the ceiling; club was apparently cancelled, so everyone but me and Hikaru were gone. Tamaki followed Haruhi to the market, Honey and Mori had kendo practice, and Kyoya just left. I looked at Hikaru when he smirked at me,

"Hey Aki, do you wanna play a game?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Sure."

**Kaoru POV**

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the music room, the teacher had made me stay back to talk about my last low test grade. '_It's a good thing the club was cancelled today,' _I thought. Just as I reached the giant doors, I paused, hearing heavy breathing and some grunts, '_What the—_"I was brought out of my thoughts when a familiar voice spoke,

"Hikaru, move your hips!" Akira growled. I flushed,

'_What's going on!?' _

"I'm trying, your leg is in the way though," I heard my twin answer. I felt my eyes narrow and my face flush with rage as another grunt followed that comment. Finally losing my cool, I burst through the door,

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" I shouted. My eyes found Akira and Hikaru tangled up on a Twister board.

"Oh, hey Kaoru, me and Hikaru got bored waiting for you after everyone left, so I offered to play Twister with him," Akira smiled over at me, untangling herself with my mirror image. I flushed in embarrassment at my other thoughts, hesitantly smiling back. Hikaru smirked slyly at me, making my face burn even more. Akira frowned and walked over, setting a hand on my forehead, "Hey, you okay? You're burning up!" Hikaru's smirk grew,

"Yeah Kaoru, are you okay?" he asked mockingly. I shot him a glare as I looked back to Akira,

"I'm fine, just tired," I ground out. She shrugged and went over to put the game away as Hikaru laughed,

"I didn't know you were such a pervert Kaoru," he snickered. I flushed even more as Akira bounced back over,

"You guys ready to go?" she asked happily, completely oblivious to what I was going through,

"Y-yeah," I nodded.

* * *

**YOU PERVERTS! XD Naw, I made this for all you dirty minded people out there. I actually got the idea from Quizilla, I give the credit to whoever it was that did it :) (It wasn't an Ouran fic though, I can't remember what it was about) Annnnywhos, I don't own OHSHC, Akira, or Twister. Oh! I also don't own Quizilla!**


	7. New Feelings For Aki and the Fight!

**hi everyone! Sorry for not updating! I don't own Akira, Sharpies, or OHSHC**

Akira POV  
I ran into the club room panting,  
"I'M SO SORRY I'M late?" I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at each other. Walking over, I stood next to Haruhi, "What happened?" I asked quietly, unused to seeing the two brothers upset. She didn't look away from the fight,  
"They started fighting after they played the which one is Hikaru game."  
"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!" They yelled in unison before stomping off in different directions. I sighed, following Kaoru,  
"Hey," I greeted, sitting down. He looked up,  
"Hey yourself. You're late you know." I shrugged,  
"So?" He smirked and went back to looking out the window. "So Kaoru, care to tell me what happened?" I asked. He sighed, shaking his head. I shrugged again and ruffled his hair, "See you later?" I asked. He looked up and smiled, nodding. I then began my walk to the Shadow King, thinking up an explanation for my tardiness.  
0*0*0*0*0*  
The next day, my head shot up when a loud bang was heard from the next class: class 1-A. I rolled my eyes and ran into said class, watching in amusement as the twins, now with pink and blue hair, threw random objects at each other, poor Haru-Chan in the middle. Sighing, I walked in and grabbed the blue haired boy by his arm, forcing him into a seat, before going to the pink haired boy and doing the same. I gave them an eerie smile, "Now, are we going to behave in this class?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. They paled a bit and nodded before going back to glaring at each other. I nodded my head and said bye to Haruhi before going back to my own class.  
0*0*0*0*0  
I walked with Haruhi as we went to the cafeteria,  
"So, why are we going to the café again?" I asked. She sighed,  
"We have to watch the twins and make sure they don't do anything stupid." I hummed in response. When we got there though, the chaos was already happening. We both sighed and walked over,  
"That's enough boys," I snarled. They huffed and ordered separately as Haruhi and I sat down. I'd just bitten into my apple when Hikaru sat down next to Haruhi,  
"Hey Haruhi, what'cha have there?" He asked.  
"Leftovers, oh, and an omelet," she replied. Hikaru's eyes sparked as he said his next sentence,  
"Wanna trade? I didn't want to get the same thing as Kaoru so I ended up getting something I don't like." She shrugged,  
"Okay." They traded, and her eyes grew wide and sparkly as she took a bit of her food, making me laugh and ruffle her hair from across the table. Kaoru then walked over,  
"Hey Haruhi, wanna try some of mine?" He asked, grabbing her chin and trying to feed her food. Something inside me stirred as I watched that... I felt, weird somehow. I must've zoned out because the twins stated throwing things again. I felt myself being picked up and suddenly thrown, making me scream as I fell. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I shivered violently on the floor. Kaoru took a step towards me, "Akira." I held a shaky hand up,  
"Don't even," I hissed, standing up and storming out. 'Jerks.'  
No One POV  
Haruhi sighed and grabbed her bento,walking out to find Akira. She immediately went to the place she knew the crimson eyed girl would be: the art room.  
Akira POV  
I paced around the art room, still shivering a bit as I muttered angrily to myself. I was still confused about that other feeling too, I hummed in thought, stopping my pacing for a moment as the art room door opened. I turned to see Haruhi with her bento,  
"Oh, hey Haruhi," I greeted. She smiled, sitting at one of the desks,  
"Are you okay?" She asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair,  
"Yeah... it's just... I'm terrified of heights,and Kaoru knows that, and yet..." I rolled my eyes, "They need to keep their fight to themselves." She nodded thoughtfully as she ate. I snapped my fingers, "Oh yeah, Haru-chan, I was feeling... weird, when Kaoru was trying to feed you, do you know why?" I asked curiously. She thought about it,  
"Well... you could've been jealous," she guessed. I laughed,  
"Huh, I wonder why I would be jealous?" I hummed. She shrugged as we stood up,  
"We need to go to the club."  
0*0*0*0*0*0  
I was doing some homework while Kyoya did his calculations and Honey swung his legs. Everyone else was quiet.  
"It seems that we need to take away our brotherly love package since we are missing a pair of loving brothers," Kyoya turned to Haruhi," Not that you should feel like you need to blame yourself, after all it was your comment that brought this argument to happen." I snorted,  
"Gee Kyoya, don't make her feel bad," I said sarcastically.  
"It's weird seeing Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting," Honey said quietly.  
"You mean they've never fought before?" Haruhi and I asked in unison. Honey played with Usa-chan,  
"Well, since we were in different grades I never played with them, but they were always together." I blinked as Tamaki spoke up,  
"Yeah, I've only known them since middle school, but they certainly stuck out," he laughed quietly, "believe it or not they were even more warped back then." I smiled as I thought about it, looking over when said twins walked in, looking away from each other. I sighed, I seem to doing that a lot lately, as they tripped each other, causing them both to fall. They shot up,  
"You know what?" Kaoru growled, "This ends now!" He took out a wooden cat doll, I recognized it as one of Nekozawa's little knicknacks. "I hate you so much that I'm going to curse you!" He shouted, taking out a sharpie and writing on the back of it, "From this day on you will experience nothing but bad luck!" Haruhi ran over and punched the two in the head,  
"That's ENOUGH! YOU DONT BRING SOMETHING LIKE THIS INTO A PETTY FIGHT!" She shouted, "If you two don't make up you'll never be able to go to my house!" A small smile grew on both of their faces as the stood up,  
"So what you're saying, is that if we make up you'll let us go to your house?" They asked in unison as they crept around her, finally stopping and wrapping their arms around each other. "Okay!" They went into their twincest moment as we all stared in shock,  
"Y-you mean, this was all a joke because you two were bored?" I asked quietly, my bangs hiding my eyes as a dangerous aura filled the space around me. I looked up, glaring at the two, "YOU IDIOTS!" I shouted, lunging towards them, I was sadly stopped by Mori who grabbed me by the waist. I clawed at the air in front of me, my eyes beginning to water as my struggles stopped, "You two, are idiots," I said quietly, glaring at the two, "do you know how worried we all were?" I asked, running a hand through my hair as Mori let me go. Kaoru walked over and gave me a one armed hug,  
"Don't worry Aki!" He grinned. I offered a small smile back as he leaned towards my ear, "and I'm sorry about throwing you," he whispered. I brushed it off as I felt my cheeks heating up, _how odd._


End file.
